Hermione and Percy? Neville? Harry?
by crazynikki19
Summary: Who does Hermione like? First she is with Percy. Then, Neville objects at her wedding. Then she goes off to America with Harry?
1. How the couples became

I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters.

"Oh! There's Percy I didn't think he would be at Harry's party. I'm going to go talk to him." Hermione told Ron.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" Ron yelled hoping to catch her before she walked off.

She turned around and said "what do you want?"

"Do you like him or something? I mean Good Merlin every time you see Percy you blush and want to talk to him and when you get close to him you don't even say a word. " Ron said .

Hermione blushed even more and Ron said "I knew it!"

"Shhh! Don't tell Harry until you can get him and Cho hooked up because he will be in a good mood and he won't try to tell everyone."

Hermione went to go and talk to Percy. She walked up to him and said "Hi, Percy. I need to talk to you."

They both sat down. Percy said "Before we start talking would you like a drink?"

"No, but I might need one after I get this out, as a matter of fact I might need a few after I get this out." She was going to tell him about her liking him and hope he feels the same way. "but thanks for asking. Um, I have something serious to tell you. Well, Um, um, I… I kind of… I like you." she stopped, waiting for a reply. After about three minutes he replied. " I like you too. I wanted to ask you out so many times but I was so afraid of the reply that I could barely talk to you without hesitating."

"That's nice"

"Um, Will you go out with me?"

"Sure."

Percy bought her and himself some drinks, in fact they had too many drinks, so they went home early. When Percy was walking her home from Harry's party ( please keep in mind they were really drunk) she invited him in and they got carried away. I mean one thing lead to another and they went all the way.

Meanwhile Ron was trying to get to Cho to hook up with Harry She got interested in Ron. They hooked up and left together only Merlin knows what happened after they left.

Well, the party didn't end until everyone went home and a lot of people were still there including Ginny. Harry and Ginny started to talk and Harry realized that he was attracted to her. He asked her out and she kissed him (French) so he said "I take that as a yes." He knew Ginny had liked him since the beginning of his first year when he asked Mrs. Weasly how to get on the Platform 9 ¾.

That was my first Chapter of my first fan fic. So please review.


	2. Pregnant?

I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters.

Every couple was going on strong a month later. Hermione was staying with the Weasly family for two weeks out of the summer, Cho was also and so was Harry. Well, Hermione didn't get her period and so she bought a home pregnancy test at a Muggle store. She read the box the pink line meant positive and the blue line meant negative she peed on the stick and waited it came back pink. she threw it away. Mrs. Waesly just so happened to have to take a dump so while she was siting on the toilet she looked in the trash can and saw the test and lifted it up and looked at the line saw it was pink and then picked up the box and read that pink was positive. She knew Hermione was the last one in there and Ron had been the one before her then it was Mrs. Weasly before Ron. She knew Ron couldn't be pregnant, so she sat Hermione down and talked to her that night. Hermione admitted it and said she didn't know if she was ready to tell Percy or not.

"Well, I think you should" Mrs. Weasly replied.

" Okay I will"

"I'm glad you are being very mature about this you are not grown but you are acting it. How old aur you now Hermione?"

"I'm 19."

" My Merlin! All of you children are growing up so fast."

"Well, Just think you are going to be a grandma in about 8 months."

"Oh! I am aren't I?" Mrs. Weasly was so excited.

Hermione gathered everyone in the kitchen and told them that she was pregnant. Percy stood up and said that he was proud he was going to be a dad and then in a few hours he gathered all of the guys ( Harry, Ron, Fred and George, Mr. Weasly) and told them that he was going to propose to her. That they would get married on July 19, It was May 19 so I would give the two of them a nice 2 month engagement and time to prepare for the wedding.

Mean while Mrs.Weasly had gathered all the girls ( Hermione, Cho, Ginny) in her bedroom and they were going to plan a baby shower and every one who was visiting would stay a lot longer.

Ok another chapter. Pleaxe review.


	3. Proposal

I don't own any of the Harry potter characters.

A few days had went by and Percy had bugged all of his friends for the money they owed him. He cleared out his saving account, and went to a jewelry store. He bought Hermione the biggest real diamond that he could afford, but saved enough so he could buy her a wedding ring. When he got home he prepared a dinner for two and lit some candles. All of the Weaslys knew what he was going to do so they hid in all kinds of places. Mr. And Mrs. Weasly hid under Mr. Weasly's invisibility cloak and Fred and George had kept working on their invisibility chewys and they worked for about twenty minutes they ate two a piece just in case Harry, and Ginny Hid under Harry's invisibility cloak and Ron and Cho ate two of the invisibility chewys a piece. Well, Percy thought that the family and friends had went to the movies. So he invited Hermione down and they ate with everyone watching. When they got done he said "Hermione, I have to ask you something."

"Okay"

He got down on one knee and took a deep breath and then said "Hermione I know that it has only been a few weeks but I love you. And I would like to ask you if you will be my bride. Will you marry me?"

A few minutes later she replied "Yes! Yes.. Yes I will be your bride."

Any everyone that was under an invisibility cloak jumped out and started clapping, The one's that ate the chewies couldn't bee seen but they be heard, they were the loudest ones.

Hermione was very surprised and so was Percy but they thought that it was like them to surprise everyone.

Since Ron and Cho were invisible they started kissing fiercely and then Ron got this "Bright" idea He would ask Cho to marry him and the two of them would get married the day that Percy was going to get married.

After a while Harry decided that with all of the engagements that he and Ginny would get engaged and that they would wait a long time to get married.

Well, Ron bout a ring and proposed over dinner without any one watching. Well, when they got home they told everyone that they were getting married . Percy got super mad and flew off and started yelling and screaming. He was mad that Ron was trying to take all of his glory.

Harry had second thoughts on proposing to Ginny. He was afraid that Percy would be even more angry because Harry was going to take away his only baby sister. That fiercly scared Harry because Percy is unpredictable, There is no telling what would happen. Only Merlin knows what he would do id he found out the Harry was sleeping with Ginny. They might sleep in the same room but that doesn't mean that Harry was having sex with her but he was. Harry decided to not get into anything he wasn't sure about.


	4. The Wedding

I don't own any of the Harry potter characters.

It was the day of the wedding and Hermione was excited. Mrs. Weasly was made of honor. And Cho, Ginny, and Mary and Nicole (who were twins and who were Fred and George's girlfriends.) were just bride's maids. Hermione was nervous. She hoped she wouldn't get sick and ruin her dress. She hadn't seen Percy in over a week he had went out looking for them a house to move into after they get married.

Percy didn't find a house so he would have one built after they got back from their Honeymoon in The states.

Percy was nervous. He was in one of the back rooms getting ready when Harry came up and said it was time to get into their positions.

The minister was standing at the alter. He wished Percy good luck. They started to play soft music and then Nicole walked out escorted by George. After they got to their place Mary walked out escorted by Fred.

They got done and then came Cho escoeted by Ron. Next came Ginny and Harry. Then came the best man and the maid of honor, which was Mr. And Mrs. Weasly. Then the "Here Comes The Bride" music started to play and out came Hermione and her father. The moment that Percy saw her his heart jumped and his face lit up. The same with Hermione.

The preecher said " Dearly Beloved we are gathered here today to witness the uniting in holy matrimony of Percy Weasly and Hermione Granger. Blah, Blah, Blah…Are the any exceptions?"

He waited for a reply.

"Yes" replied Neville Longbottom.

Everyone was very surprised.

Neville declared "I have liked Hermione for the longest time and I will not have her marry the guy that barely said a word to her their entire time at Hogwarts."

Hermione said "Neville, I love him and I'm going to marry him. No.. I don't love him I Love Harry. Harry come here." instead she walked over to him and said " Harry how long were we secretly together? What 2... 3 years? How many times did we have sex? Countless. Me and percy only did it once and I got pregnant. I don't know whose baby it is. I tried to make it look like it was Percy's so that me and Harry weren't exposed but I think that now that we are we should all three go and get a paternity test."

Then Harry grabbed Hermione and passionately kissed her then said "I love you baby"

And they left. Everyone was shocked at the reaction of Hermione and Harry. They had always thought that Hermione and Ron would get together not her and Harry.


	5. Quintuplets?

I don't own any of the Harry potter characters. I now own their kids.

Percy was more hurt than you could imagine. He refused to take the paternity test and refused to see Hermione or Harry. He had found out that Harry was the father a few months later in a postcard from the states.

Harry and Hermione were very happy.

About 3 ½ months down the line Hermione had the baby. But it was nothing like they had expected.

When she got there in the hospital bed after she had a baby the doctor said "okay, only four more"

"Four more whats? Four more breaths? Four more stitches?"

No four more babies.

Both at the same tim Harry and Hermione Yelled "What!"

They were shocked.

Reality check.: Harry and Hermione are in America and they are having Quintuplets!

After they were all out. Hermione yelled. "Thank God it's over."

"Now we got to name them ALL" said Harry straining all.

"The first one that came out was a girl we can name her Jane Marie. The second one was a boy we can name him Sirus after your late Godfather, and his middle name James after your father.the next one was another boy and we will name him.." Hermione was cut off my Harry "Leo Benjamin. The one after him was a girl and we can name her Charity Clair. The next was a boy and we can name him…"

"Curtis Bernard" they both said at the same time. It was so romantic and they kissed. They were so flipped out and couldn't believe what had happened.

If you want me to add more to the story review and tell me what you would like me to write about. Please review.


End file.
